Mondler: The Story of a Survivor
by cvlax14
Summary: What happens when Chandler saves Monica from a traumatic event? Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S or the characters**_

* * *

1\. Mondler: A Story of a Savior

"Mon we really should not really be doing this."

"I know Chandler, it's fun sneaking around though."

"That is a lot of fun, but what about you and Richard"

"Richard and I are having problems."

"What do you mean Mon"

"I really shouldn't he will get mad."

"Richard will get mad?"

"Yes Chandler I have to go I'm sorry."

Then Monica got up and walked out of my apartment. What is Richard doing to her, I thought. I wonder if Rach knows. So I got up and walked to Rachel's apartment. She was able to get an apartment two doors down from ours.

"Hey Rach have you seen Monica?"

"Actually she just walked outside. She looked pretty upset."

"Do you know why?"

"Actually Rach I do not know. She said her and Richard were having problems. I then asked her what was wrong and she got all upset and said Richard would be mad and she got up and left."

"What is up with her?"

"I don't know Rach I am going to find out, but there is something I should tell you."

"What is it Chandler?"

"Well Monica and I have been messing around a lot lately."

"Chandler Muriel Bing what do you mean by messing around?

"First of all please don't ever ever use my middle, and second Monica and I have been secretly dating for a few months now."

"But wait, Monica and Richard were dating. She cheated on Richard."

"Rach please be quiet. We were just having fun it wasn't turning into anything. Richard has been gone for a while now and Monica was lonely and I was there."

"Okay Chandler but do you think Richard found out about what you two were doing."

"Rach I honestly don't know. When I asked her what the problem was she seemed as though she was like a robot. Rach she seemed really scared, and lately when we've been "doing it" she had really wanted to leave the light off almost as though she was hiding something. I'm afraid Richard is going to hurt her or something. If it is because of me I have no clue what to do because I don't even know where she went."

"Chan calm down we will find her okay? I will call her then you can. If she does not answer you go to her house and I will scour the local restaurants and cafés."

"Alright do not wait. Call her Rach."

"I got it." Rach dialed Monica's number. It rang and rang, but she did not answer.

"Rach I am going to call her now."

I dialed Monica's number hoping that she would answer. She didn't.

"Rachel I am driving to her house now. You go look around at the local cafés and restaurants."

"Got it let's go."

Rach took off running and I did the same. When I got to Monica's apartment. As I neared the apartment more I could hear Richard yelling. "RICHARD STOP IT! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! IT WAS YOURS!" Then I heard a whimper and I ran even faster. I burst through the front door to see Monica unconscious and Richard with a baseball bat. "RICHARD GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER."

"NO YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER CHANDLER!" Richard attempted to swing at me, but he missed and I took out his legs. I took the bat away from Richard and ran over to Mon. As I was checking on Mon I was calling 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I am at 808 23rd street. I have a women Monica Geller she is unconscious. She is still breathing. She is bleeding from her head and her ribs are badly bruised."

"Okay sir is the assailant in the house?"

"Yes, he came at me I defended myself and he is unconscious. There is no blood."

"Okay sir I am dispatching the police, and an ambulance."

"Please hurry."

"Sir stay calm."

"I am calm. I hear the ambulance."

"Okay sir you can hang up the phone."

I hung up the phone, and picked up Monica to carry her outside.

"HELP HER! HELP HER!"

"Sir you have a cut on your head."

"Do not worry about me I am going with her."

"Sir, please at least put this on your head."

"Fine."

I stomped over to the ambulance angered at the paramedic.

"Hello sir. I am Officer Hastings. Were you the one that called 911?"

"Yes that was me, but I really need to go with her."

"Okay sir, but I am coming with you. I need to take your statement."

We walked over and sat in the ambulance and it took off speeding to Saint Vincent's Hospital.

* * *

_**AN: Please review and tell me how i am doing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadly I do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S. **_

* * *

As soon as we got to the hospital they took Monica back.

"Sir can we please take a look at your head. You are bleeding pretty bad."

"Okay."

I walked back to the examine room, and they put five stitches into my head. When they let me leave I went to the nurses station in the lobby.

"Can I use the phone?"

"Yes sir. Dial the number nine and then the phone number."

"Thank you."

I dialed Rachel's number because my phone was left in my car.

"Chandler OMG did you find her?"

"Rach I need you Ross, Phoebe, and Joey to come to Saint John's Memorial Hospital."

"Chandler is she okay?"

"She is in surgery now."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you when you get here. Just get here as soon as you can."

"Alright Chan I am getting them now."

I got off the phone, and went to sit down.

"Hi Sir, my name is Officer Hastings. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Alright go ahead."

"Why were you at the Geller resident?"

"Well, Monica and I were in my apartment talking, and all at once she became upset and left in a hurry. She said something about Richard being mad. So I went to talk to my friend Rachel to see if she knew were Mon went. Rachel said she didn't know where she went. So we split up to cover more ground to find her and make sure she was okay. I was suppose to go to Monica's apartment and Rachel was going to scour the local restaurants and cafés. When I walked up to the apartment I heard Richard screaming and then Monica yelling. I ran in to the apartment to see Richard holding a baseball bat and hitting Monica. I stepped in front of Mon and yelled at Richard to stop. He swung the bat at me and I took out his legs he then continued to beat me so in self defense I fought with him. When he became unconscious I called 911 and checked on Monica."

"Okay thank you Chandler for your statement."

"Is Richard going to be charged?"

"You can press charges for assault, and Miss Geller can press charges for assault and battery if she wants as long as her story matches."

"Okay thank you."

Officer Hastings left. I waited for what seemed like forever. I just wanted to hear news on Mon. I started to doze off when I see Rach and the rest of the gang running towards me.

"Chandler, honey are you okay?" Rach said to me.

"Yeah Rach, I'm fine, but I have not heard anything about Mon yet."

"We're gonna beat the h*ll out of Richard when we see him!" Joey and Ross said at the same time.

"Woah woah guys calm down." Phoebe said to them.

"Why would he hurt Monica though?"

Ross said to the group.

"I'm not sure. I just really hope she is okay." Phoebe said to the group.

That's when I broke down. I just started crying, but it wasn't normal crying I was literally sobbing. I could not help it. Everything just came crashing at of me. I could tell they were all looking at me. The group came and sat down next to me. Rachel hugged me. She then said

"Shhh, Chandler do not cry. Monica will be okay. She is a fighter and she will live from this."

"I know she is a fighter Rach, but I don't just want her to be okay. I need her to be okay because I love her. I love her with every ounce of my being. I wish I was in her place because at least I know she would be okay."

Everyone hugged me. We were all crying at this point. I knew it was my fault. If we would not have been sleeping together Richard would not have been beating her.

_**"Family of Monica Geller."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own_****_F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _**

* * *

"Family of Monica Geller ."

We all stood up in unison, and walked over to the doctor.

"Hi I am Chandler Bing."

"Yes, you are listed as her contact."

"How is she Doc?"

"She will be fine. One of her broken ribs did puncture her lung, so we had to perform surgery to correct that. Geller also has a minor concussion, and I broken wrist. She is lucky you were there when you were or she probably would have died."

"Thank you so much doctor. Can we see her?"

"Yes, but please only go in two at a time."

The doctor took us back to where her room was.

"Ross, Joey why don't you guys go in first?"

"Alright fine with us." They replied back.

"Chandler, you do realize none of this is your fault."

"I know Rachel, but it still feels like it is."

"It will get better Chandler I promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

Just then a doctor walked up to me.

"Mr. Bing can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure Dr. Mason."

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"There are signs that Miss Geller has been abused for multiple months now. There are bruises that are disappearing and one of her ribs was already cracked when she was attacked."

"So you are saying that her ex-boyfriend has been beating her for months."

"Yes that is what the evidence is saying."

"Did you tell the police?"

"Yes, but since you were her number one contact I thought you should know too."

"Thank you so much Dr. Mason."

With that I got up and walked back to Monica's room. Phoebe and Rachel were in there now.

"Hey guys how is she?"

"Upset, confused, she asked for you."

"Ross, Joey, Dr. Mason said that Richard had been beating Monica for months now."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yes guys, but please don't freak out and go attack him. I am going to ask Mon about it."

"Fine, we are not going to kill him."

"Good, I feel like this is my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?" Asked Joey.

"Okay well Monica and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

"CHANDLER MURIEL BING WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?!"

"First of all stop with the middle name and second because she was suppose to be seeing

Richard, but he has been gone a while, Monica was thinking about leaving him."

"Hey Chandler, Monica wants to talk to you."

I walked into Mon's room. She was so bruised. She looked so broken. I hate seeing her like this.

"Hey honey"

"Shh Chandler what if they..."

I interrupted her "they already know. I told them. I had originally told just Rachel, but I had to come clean with everything."

"Alright Chandler. Thank you for saving me from Richard. What happened to your head?"

"Well Richard is pretty good with his fists..."

"Your eye is bruising too."

"Don't worry about it Mon. I'm worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit with a bus."

"Well technically you got hit with a bat."

She glared at me.

"I'm sorry, bad joke. Hold on one second."

I walked outside to the hallway and looked at the gang.

"Can you guys go for a walk? I just need you gone for 10 minutes."

"Yeah Chandler, we will be back in a little bit."

I walked back and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Chandler, will you lay with me as we talk?"

"Sure Mon. Monica has Richard been hurting you for months now?"

She started tearing up, and I felt bad, but I had to find out the truth of what happened.

"Yes, Chandler. I was so scared to tell you. I did not want to get hurt even more, and I did not want Richard to come after you."

"Monica, you should have told me or someone. We are all for you. We are always her for you especially me."

I'm sorry Chandler."

"Honey don't apologize just know we are here every step of the way. Are you going to press charges?"

"Yes Chandler I am going to. Can you press charges too?"

"Yes I can Mon and I am going to. I will be here for you every step if the trial and everything."

"Thanks Chandler. I just have two more questions."

"Yeah, Mon what are they?"

"First question can you stay with me tonight? And second question when I get out of here can you stay with me for a little while. I'm too afraid to be alone."

"Of course Mon I will do anything you need."

We then laid there for about 5 minutes until Officer Hasting came to talk to Monica.

"Hello Miss Geller. Can I please ask you a few questions about the events if today?"

"Yes, but can Chandler stay."

"Yes Miss he can stay."

Then Officer Hastings went on with the same questions as he asked me. "Thank you Miss. I know this must be hard for you."

"When will the trial be?"

"Miss Geller it will probably be in a few months."

"When will he be officially be arrested?"

"I have to talk to my partner, but we will officially arrest him in a few hours."

"Thank you so much Officer Hastings."

"It's my job Miss Geller."

With that he left.

"Chandler will you lay back down here with me?"

"Of course I will Mon."

We just laid there for hours until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**_AN: fanficgirl78: Thank you so much!_**

**_Guest: Thank you!_**

**_Hey guys if you have any questions just put them as a review and I will answer them at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS. **_

_**REVIEWS: Mondlerfan101- Thank you so much for your review. It means so much coming from you, because your stories are amazing. :)** _

* * *

I woke up at about 1 A.M. from a dream. Actually it was more of a nightmare. I had dreamed that Richard was beating Monica and I did not get there in time and she died.

"Chandler are you okay?" Asked Monica

I thought she was sleeping, but obviously she is not.

"Yeah Mon, I am fine. It was just a dream."

"Are you sure you are okay Chandler?"

"Yeah Mon I just need some air. I will be back."

I then got up and walked into the hallway. I kind of just turned the corner and sat against the wall. I feel so bad for her. I wish I was in her position. She doesn't deserve any of this. I went to get some water and when I came back Mon was sleeping again. I crawled back into the bed and fell asleep. It was about 9 a.m. when someone was shaking me awake.

"Hey Chandler, it's Ross get up."

I started to wake more and realized that it was Ross talking.

"Hey Ross, how are you?"

"I've been better. How are you and Mon?"

"We're both hanging in there. Let's go talk outside since she is still sleeping."

"Just to warn you everyone is out in the waiting room. Why don't we go for a walk and let them watch Mon for a little."

"Alright Ross."

We walked into the waiting room.

Rachel was the first to come up to me.

"Hey hon, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. I have a slight headache."

"How is Mon?"

"She's doing okay. You guys can go see her. Just try to be quiet."

"Thanks Chandler."

Rachel hugged me, then walked to Monica's room followed by Joey and Phoebe who both hugged me as they walked past.

"Where do you want to go Chandler?"

"Can we just go to the cafeteria? I don't want to be too far away from Mon."

"Sure Chandler."

We walked down to the cafeteria. I got coffee and Ross got coffee and a donut.

"Ross I don't know what to do!"

"About what Chandler?"

"Okay, but first you need to promise not to kill me."

"Okay Chandler you are kind of scaring me, but I promise not to kill you."

"Well...Ross... I kind of... AM IN LOVE WITH MONICA!"

"That's great Chandler, but I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I know I truly love her, but does she feel the same about me?"

"I bet she does Chan."

"Really Ross?"

"Yeah man, I see the way she looks at you. I can tell you that she never looked at Richard that way. I can see it every time you come into the same room as her, her whole face lightens up and she becomes happier."

"Alright Ross thanks. I'm going to ask her out."

"Good for you man. I am proud of you. Now let's get back so you can go ask out my sister."

We then got up and went back to Monica's room.

"Hey guys, can I be with Monica alone for a few minutes."

"Sure Chandler."

Everyone filed out of the room.

"Chandler, what do you want to talk about?"

"Okay Mon, remember when we were sitting outside Central Perk right after you and Richard broke up the first right before we went to the beach."

"Yeah Chandler I remember why?"

"Well remember when I said if we are both 40 and unmarried we will get married."

"Yes Chandler."

"Okay well you got back with Richard shortly after and I never got to tell you that I have always loved you. Even when I was in college I loved you. Every time I dated Janice or when I dated Kathy all I could think about was dating you. You are the most beautiful, strong, caring woman I have every met. Mon it has always been you. I understand we were just messing around, but now I want it to be serious so will you go out with me Monica E. Geller will you go out with me?"

"Chandler, that is the nicest thing anyone has every said to me in my life. Yes a million times yes I will go out with you Chandler Muriel Bing."

"Really? You had to use my middle name."

"It's adorable Muriel. You are a little Muriel."

"Okay Mon, can you please stop?"

"Fine, Chandler Muriel Bing."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, Chandler I am done."

"Good."

"You're a little Muriel."

"Hi Miss Geller."

"Hello Dr. Mason."

"Miss Geller, we think you should be able to leave later on today."

"Really?"

"Yes you are recovering pretty fast."

"That's great Doctor. Thank you!"

"Do you have someone going home with you?"

"Well I'm not really sure."

"Monica you can stay in our old apartment. I would love to have you back."

"Thanks Rach. So yes doctor I have somewhere to go."

"Great I will be back to check on you in an hour or so and then we will go from there."

"Okay thank you doctor."

A few hours have past and the doctor came back with the release papers for Mon. I helped her down to a cab and we drove to the building.

"I am so glad I get to go home."

"I'm happy that you are home too."

"But wait what about the stuff at Richard's?"

"Do you want me to go get it tomorrow?"

"Yes can you please Chandler?"

"Yes Mon."

"Thanks Chandler. I don't know what I would do without you."

**I was thinking to myself that I was happy she was going to her real home. The place where she belonged.**

* * *

_**AN: Please review and tell me what you think, or let me know if there is anything you want to see. ~Em**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: See other chapters_**

* * *

"Mon is Rachel home?"

"I'm not sure. She said she would be, but I don't know."

"Alright, how are you suppose to get up the stairs? You can barely walk?"

"I'll be find Chandler."

"No, I am going to carry you."

"Chandler you don't have to do tha..."

Before she could finish I had already picked her up and we were starting up the stairs.

She started laughing as I struggled to turn the corner without banging her off of something.

"Well here you are Miss."

"Thanks Chandler."

She then kissed me on the cheek as I helped her into the apartment.

"Hey Rach!"

"Hi Chandler, I didn't know you guys would be here so early. Mon you can have your old room. I never moved into their because it felt like too much work."

"Thanks Rachel I really appreciate it."

"It is not a problem Mon. You helped me when I needed it. Do you need anything Mon? I am running to the store."

"No I'm good, but thanks Rach."

Rachel left and it was just me and Chandler.

"So babe what do you wanna do?"

"Well, Mon you are not in the condition to go anywhere so I can rent us a movie to watch or we could watch tv."

"Umm. Why don't we just watch tv. It is easier for both of us."

"I'm fine with that Mon. What ever you want."

We laid on the couch for hours.

"Hey Chandler."

"She Mon fell asleep. Let me take her to her room and then I will be back."

I took Mon and laid her on in bed and tucked her in.

"Hey Rach"

"How is she?"

"She is still pretty shaken up. I feel so bad. I have never seen Monica so fragile and broken."

"Yeah I know Chandler. Monica has always been the strong one. Every time something fell apart Monica was one of the first people to be positive and say how we are going to beat this."

"I know Rachel. I'm just not sure what to do."

"I do not know either Chandler. I'm going to go get some rest."

"Alright I'm going to check in Mon."

"Night Chandler"

"Goodnight Rachel"

I sat out in the kitchen just thinking. Then I heard a scream and I ran to check on Monica. She was kicking and screaming in her sleep. I started to shake her awake.

"Monica, Monica honey it's me Chandler."

She awoke very shaken. She grabbed onto me and hugged me. She was also crying.

"Shh, Monica its okay. I have you. He can't hurt you anymore. I have you. You are okay."

She continued to cry until she fell back asleep. I just stayed there and laid there with her until I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up at about 9 a.m. and Mon was gone. I got out of her bed and went to the kitchen.

"Mon, you should not be out of bed. What are you doing?"

"I have to use the restroom and I was lonely."

"Do you need help?"

"No I'm good Rach."

"I'm helping you anyway."

"Alright thanks Rachel."

* * *

_**AN: I know this is a short chapter. I'm sorry. I will have more time to write in a few weeks.**_


	6. AN

Hi fellow fanfiction readers. I am not sure if I will continue any of my fanfics. I don't have much time to do them, and I have became very uninterested in a lot of tv shows lately. I love all of my tv shows I just am more interested in other things. If you would like to continue reading writing from me. I am on wattpad. My wattpad is right here: /ncis_tiva14

I am so sorry to everyone who has read my writing. I love each and every one of you.


End file.
